


The Highlands of Scotland

by Luzula



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Filk, Folk Music, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A rewritten version of the folk ballad The Lowlands of Holland, written from Keith's point of view when Ewen is about to be taken away to Carlisle.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	The Highlands of Scotland

Thanks to Garonne for sending me the Steeleye Span version of the ballad! I'd only heard the more common one that starts with 'On the day that I was married...' before, but the lyrics for the Steeleye Span version really inspired me. Check out the original lyrics [here](https://mainlynorfolk.info/martin.carthy/songs/lowlandsofholland.html) (at the bottom). Thanks to Garonne and Regshoe for beta-reading/listening! 

Here's a version [with harmony](https://app.box.com/s/qdjcnl06k9lo1rburib47nhcj3heowwo), and one [without harmony](https://app.box.com/s/75k2cfcxc13ejqadpny2dkmomijjdhbc). I sing both harmony and melody, since in these days of social isolation I can't meet up with anyone to sing, or give me guitar accompaniment...

***

The love that I have chosen I therewith be content  
The mountains shall be leveled before that I repent  
Repent it shall I never do until the day I die  
For the highlands of Scotland have twined my love and me.

My love goes to the scaffold and I am left to mourn  
It's enough to break a soldier's heart that lately used to scorn  
All love, that lays you open to loss and misery  
But the highlands of Scotland have twined my love and me.

My love he is a rebel who holds the white rose dear  
And he took my word of honour and my heart into his care  
I hold still to my King and wish from tyranny be free  
But the highlands of Scotland have twined my love and me.

At first I laughed to see them, when they buried guns  
But I choked upon my merriment, when the slaughter had begun.  
They fell among the thistles upon Culloden moor  
And my love now bides in prison, and I have put him there. 

I never in his arms have lain, and never will so lie  
Old hopes of army preference no comfort shall supply  
And neither will I marry until the day I die  
For I never had a love but one and at Carlisle he'll be tried. 

Oh hold your tongue you soldier, do your duty and be content.  
For rebels who should be shot like dogs, you should not sore lament.  
Take comfort ye in victory, alas there's none for me  
For I never had a love but one and he soon dead will be.


End file.
